Secret Saturdays: Alec
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Faith, trust, power, missions, protecting lives, and the Phoenix. That's what Alec has in his life. He has a lot to do, to save the world from trouble, and must do whatever it takes. But new and unexpected things come along the way. And for Alec he just want to live a normal life for a bit. What new things will come along as Alec protects his dear ones from danger?
1. Chapter 1

My heart was pounding as I ran with all of my might. Everything was up against me, trying to make me lose. But I had my advantages, with my secret power. Only the Scientist, my parents, and a few other people knew me by another name.

Phoenix.

Before I was even born, this power was apart of me. Then everything sped up on me. My age [which stop speeding up two months ago] height [growing at .235 mm a day now], and much I was mature, and how much I knew. My current age is fourteen, but really in the back of my mind, I'm only two. But my age is listed down as fourteen. Like I said, the Phoenix has sped everything about me up. And I'm glad about it sometimes.

"Alec remember the objective. You need to retrieve the files."

"I know, Epsilon. Don't worry about it. I'll get the files, and return them to the Secret Scientist. See you in Nazca, Peru."

I hung up the comm. link before Epsilon could say another word. He bored me sometimes, but the information he had was worth my time. Each second that went by, I felt like I was too late. But I have two hours to get the files, and that was enough time. If I needed too, I could freeze time, and get the files. I have all of the solutions here, to any mission that I get. Paris, France is pretty cool, but when on a mission it's like a I'm the prey and it's the hunter. Walking into Notre Dame, I scope out the area, and made my way to the bell tower. I soon found the room, where the files were at, and stuff them in my book bag.

Leaving the room, I made it to the roof, and let myself catch on fire. Not far behind me, I heard angry voices and took off. Good thing it was Fourth of July, so I blended in with the fireworks.

I soon landed in London, England on the coastal line where the land met the Channel. Two Agents of Epsilon, nodded in my approval of arriving on time. I was that good to get what I needed, and to the check point I needed to be at.

"Nicely done, Alec Beeman. Very impressive on how quickly you work."

How long was this going to take?"

"Thanks Epsilon Agent's. Lets hurry and leave, we need to get to Nazca, Peru."

I started to walk away, but the Agents weren't following. That was strange for them, they always follow me when I start to go to another place.

You guys coming? Cause we need to take these files to Nazca, here."

"The Scientist have left Nazca, an hour after you began your mission. They are in the Mesa Observatory in Arizona, Agent Epsilon was going to tell you that."

I shook my head, and started walking off again. Stuff like this was always happens to me, nearly all of the time.

"Then lets head to Arizona, already."

We all set off, and left the city of London. It would be a while before we reaches the Mesa Observatory. Things were back to being boring, as the jet took off. I wanted to be outside, using my power and getting there already. But I was to dead tired to do anything. Letting my eye's close, I fell into a sleep of pitch blackness.

It was hours before I was awake again. I didn't wake up in the jet, but in the arms of my dad; Arthur Beeman. Something's weren't going to change, about my family.


	2. Chapter 2

[author note: Victoria is the name of one of my friends, and the actual Victoria is excited that she is used in a story.]

My head was pounding, two weeks later, and I just wasn't up to my usual self. I was stiff and sore, and my throat was parched. Every now and then dad, mom and the other Secret Scientist would check on me. Zak would come down to my room, and we would just talk.

I drifted in and out of my sleep, and I was either awake or asleep. My eyes were sore when I woke up the next morning. The pounding had stopped, and my throat was no longer parched. But I was still stiff and sore. What is going on with me?

Days passed by, and I was slowly getting better. I would be sore for a while, but then I wouldn't be sore or in pain. Usually I would leave my room, and be outside looking over the desert. I was progressing slowly, and becoming more like my old self.

"How are you feeling, Alec?"

"Doing better, mom. What about you, are you alright?"

"Worried about you, and doing things that don't make me worried all the time."

"It's beautiful out here, huh?"

"It's peaceful, and quiet out here too. You've been out for at least a month, Alec. All of us were worried, but now we can be at ease for a while. . . ."

My mom grew quiet, and I realized what she was talking about. The day was closing in more and more. It was engulfing mom, and when it's a few days prior to the due date, that's when mom and dad worry.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine now. And don't worry so much of the unborn child, it will come when it wants too. So for now relax."

I wrapped my arms around her gently, and she put her arms around me. I acted like and adult, but I understood more things then what others did. It was just me.

Days ticked by like a clock, and so did the hours went by. Mom was taken to a hospital, and I stayed back with the Scientist. Now I was worried about mom and the phone stayed on all though the day, and into the evening. I just waited and waited for dad to call. Finally my phone went off in my pocket, and I quickly answered. Dad had finally called.

"Hey dad, how are things?"

"Things went well. Your mother is a alive and well, along with your newborn sister, Victoria."

"Victoria. That sounds like a good name for her. I'll be ready when I see her."

"I know you will be ready to see her. I'll be coming back late tonight, and both your mother and Victoria will be there in three days. You'll get to see Victoria, tomorrow in the morning. Get some sleep Alec, you'll need it."

"Night dad, and love you. Tell mom I love her and to Victoria too."

"Alright. Love you too and good night."

I hung up my phone, and went to my room. Thoughts of my little sister, wandered in my head all night long. What did she look like? What will she do in her future? A new though came into my mind, and I realized that I will be protecting her.

Daybreak soon hit, and I was almost too excited to see Victoria. The Agents were flying me to the hospital, so I wouldn't fly in the sky. They told me to keep calm, and not let my emotions over come me.

My dad was waiting for me in the lobby, and he took me to moms room. Mom was a bit pale, and she also looked tired. In her arms, wrapped in a blanket was my new little sister, Victoria.

"This is Victoria, Alec."

Victoria looked adorable for her age. Her cheeks were a light pink, had black hair just like dads, and she was so small compare to me when I was born. Gently I touched her face, and she snuggled up against my hand. Right between us, I could feel a small bond form. My Phoenix had sensed it, and I felt a bond to my Phoenix form. It was like a small little bird of fire, right next to my majestic bird of fire.

"We should warn you, Alec. Small traces of the Phoenix were found in your sister. The doctor is going to keep it out of her file, but Epsilon will add it later on."

I just nodded my head, and remained quiet. My little sister now has the power of the Phoenix, and I'll be helping her control it. Will our family ever be normal? Will any of this ever end?"

Days passed by as the hours went by. Victoria was learning things a bit slower then I did, when I was born. It took her three to four weeks to master the skills. With each passing month, Victoria learned more and more. For me, I was aging less and les by the days. Finally I stopped aging, and I looked nothing more then a sixteen year old.

Victoria was always looking up to me, and I made sure she was safe from danger. She pleased me a lot, and stayed close to people she trusted. Which was mainly me, mom, and dad.

A text appeared on my phone, and I saw it was from Agent Epsilon. He had a mission for me, and I knew it was going to part me from Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there in the jet, looking at a locket, with a picture of me holding Victoria and one of my parents. I wished this mission was already over, and I was back with my family. The lights in the jet soon flashed red, and I knew there was danger.

Unbuckling, I open the jet door and let myself fall out. Up ahead, I saw two other jets coming at the one I came out of. Quickly I released my powers, and headed straight at the jets. Guards were standing on the wings of the jets, with machine guns.

They started firing straight at me, and I manage to get into their defensives. The guards tried taking me on, but I out matched them majorly. Grabbing one of the guards shirt, I began to interrogate him.

"Who do you work for?""I don't know what you mean!"

"Who paid you to attack me?"

"Some lady with black hair. I forgot her name though. She said you were related to her sister, Miranda."

"Aunt Abbey!"

"Yeah her, that's the lady name. She wanted us to kill you, so you can fail the mission and not retrieve the data to Miranda. That's all I know, I swear."

"Tell her this, and exactly like this. The mission was a ploy to distract her, and that we already have the data. And tell her that, I'll becoming after her, understand me?"

He nodded his head at me.

"Good. After you tell her that, leave her and don't ever bother with her again. Do you copy that?""Yes."

I let the guard go, and flew back to the jet that I came in. I stuff my hands into my picked, and felt something in one of them. Pulling out my hand, I also pulled out the CD. on the back there was a note:

_This has every single little bit of information that you will need. A guard will give it to you. Now you can deliver it to your mother, Miranda._

_Doyle Blackwell _

_P.S. It was your Aunt Abbey who send the men to attack you._

I grinded my teeth together, as I thought about my aunt. The last time I say her, I was around Victoria's height. Mom won't be too happy to hear that her own sister nearly had me killed. Walking into the control room, the two Epsilon Agents looked at me.

"Turn this jet around, a guard gave me the data. We'll have to thank Doyle for making the guard deliver it to me."

They nodded with approval, and the jet soon turned around. In my head, I was mad that my own Aunt would endanger me at all. This was an issue between my family and Aunt Abbey now.

We soon returned back, and I put the CD on top of mom's research files, that she was working on. It shock her that I cam back early, and now she was wondering why I was in a bad move.

"Alright, what happen during the mission Alec? Mind telling me?" "No, just read the note mom. It explains a lot."

I watch her read the note on the CD case, over and over again. I saw her eyes narrow, and I knew her anger was peaking. Mom was just about to let her fury out.

"That does it! Clearly we need to snap some more sense into her again! I can't even believe she attack you in the skies!"

My dad and the other scientist came into the room, when they heard my mom yelling.

"Miranda, what happen and what's the problem?"

"It's my sister, Abbey, that's what! She had people attack Alec, in the skies!"

"Miranda, take things easy and lets think about this alright. We can't jump inclusions at the moment. We all need to think this through. For now, Alec can lay low for awhile, and see what happens. Lets not face Abbey at the moment. We can't be unprepared, when we face her."

"I know Doc. It's just that I can't believe she would do something like this. We got her to stop once, but I don't think we can do it again. If we do, we don't know if she'll listen to us."

My mom sat down in her chair, and stared at her hands. Even I couldn't believe that she would even do this, and I hardly know her. Mom was truly upset about this, and we were running out of options.

Abbey must have realized something about me, and decided to plan. Secretly in my head, I bet she was planning my death.

I heard a low whimper in the room, and saw Victoria clinging to dad's leg. She had grown again, and was only two feet tall now. I picked her up, and held her in my arms. Deep inside me, I could feel my Phoenix get next to hers. She overhead our conversation, and she was upset about bit, cause I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Victoria. We'll find a way out of this mess some how. Right now we need to plan things out. So you can stop worrying."

She snuggled up against me, and I brushed my finders through her shoulder length hair. Her eyes remained close, and I took notice that she fell asleep in my arms. Looking around, everyone else seem to be a bit tired, and we all needed sleep. Even I needed sleep.

"Lets turn in for the night, everyone. Tomorrow we will talk about his some more."

We all agreed with Dr. Saturday, and we all left to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had persuaded me to go to sleep, that night. Why would my sister Abbey do anything like this unless. . . . . . . . .

"Unless Abbey decided to go back to her life before, you snap sense into her, Arthur."

"Excuse me?" "Remember the last time we fought her? And how we were enemies, two years ago?""Yes, why do you ask?"

"I think she converted herself to herself back to her old days, two years ago. With her old job and everything."

"That's why she attacked Alec, because we are enemies, and it makes Alec her enemy too. Guess that explains quite a bit, Miranda. At least she hasn't met, Victoria."

"We'll have to keep Victoria away from her. Until Abbey is caught, Victoria is never safe, along with us and Alec. Non of us are really safe."Arthur wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close. Everything was getting complicated now, and I don't know if there is a look hole out of it. I wish all of this was easier, and not complicated. All of this was too much for me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I read the text message. It had something to do with my father, something happen to him. . . . .

Finally, pitch darkness came over me. I fell to the floor, just as Arthur caught me and shouted my name.

"This must have pushed Miranda, over the edge a bit too much. She's been edgy lately, and I've been worrying about her."

I stared down at Miranda's comatose body, and held her hand. Miranda had a deathly pale color to her, just after four hours had pass. I remained awake, just to be with her. My heart was beating furiously, and it felt ready to explode. Tears had already started to fall down my cheeks, and I could feel myself shaking.

I prayed that she would wake up from her comatose of pitch blackness. To see her awake, and see the light and happiness in her eyes. Then I can see her roaming around, and be by her side.

This felt like torture to me, and I felt like I was truly going to die.

Daybreak soon hit, and my eyes open up. I don't ever recall falling asleep at all, but I look over at Miranda. A bit of color had return to her, and her hand grasped mine over and over again. A bit of relief wash over me. She was going to wake up soon.

"So what do you think that made Miranda comatose?" "From all of this stress happening, and Abbey going back to her old days. I say that much did a good cost of her being comatose. But, it was pushed further, when she receive a text that was from a nurse. He father was attack, and died two hours later. But the camera's in his house caught footage of Abbey attacking him."

"Abbey is trying to make us weak. She hit a strong nerve on Miranda, she exactly knew this was going to push her a lot. And I think she is doing more then just hurting love ones. This might be the first step to her plans."

"You may be right, Drew. It just might be. Abbey knows both Miranda and I work quite a bit well as a team. So she'll want to take us down first, then she'll-"

"Pick the rest of you off one by one."

I look down at Miranda, and saw her eyes were open. I was glad to see her awake, from her comatose state. Wrapping my arms carefully around her, I gently pulled her into a hug, and press my lips against hers.

She let out a small laugh, and kissed me back. Happiness and joy swept over me instantly, as we kissed. I remember how we did stuff life this once before, event though it was two almost three years ago. But we both know how our story went.

It was the Ring of Lion, that brought us together. We both rejected it at first, but soon learn to accept it. The memories of our past, were lingering around in my head, and all of the memories were truly real. I soon broke away from the kiss, and gave Miranda a playful smile.

She laughed a small bit more, and it please me that I brought her ease.

"We'll find a way to take down Abbey. Don't worry, we'll have a solution. I can promise you that Miranda."


	5. Chapter 5

We were in the midst of a battle against Aunt Abbey, Baron Finster, and Pietro Maltese aka Piecemeal. It was going to be a long lengthy battle for all of us, but we didn't know there was another enemy waiting just for me.

My back was turn for a split second, and then something hot hit me in the side. It sent me flying sideways, and I crashed into Baron Finster knocking him out cold. The blast was a good thing, cause it made me save Doyle's life.

Turning around, I saw the other me standing right before us. He had an evil grin on his face, and I saw he had someone by the arm. Soon I saw the face of my little sister, and my Phoenix sensed that she was in danger.

"Leave her alone!"

I charges straight at him, burning the arm that held my sister, and struggle him to the ground. My anger was peaking extremely, and we both fought using our powers. We were both evenly matched, but that's what I thought. His hand hit the side of my head harshly, and soon blackness took over me.

I felt like I was wandering in the darkness for a long time, for it seem like hours. Finally, I saw the brightness of a light, and everything around me was engulf with flames. Circling around me, I saw my Phoenix.

My bird of fire, defender of my sister's Phoenix, and savior of my world. It kept circling around me, over and over, drawing closer to me. Standing still, I let the flames of my Phoenix touch me.

My eyes busted open, and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Something was happening, and it was a good thing. Flames started to prick over me, and I did something amazing. My Phoenix exploded out from me, and I could feel me lift with it.

It was larger then I remember, but it felt good to release this power. This was the second time, that I summon my Phoenix out of me. It was all soon over, and I landed on the ground.

The other me, saw what had happen and fled the battle ground. This battle was over, and I won.

Victoria came running over to me, just as I collapse to my knees. I pulled her close to me, and we both remained quiet.

"Alec are you okay?""I'm fine, mom. Right now, I am just relieve that the other me didn't hurt Victoria."

"He got his hands on Victoria?""Yeah, he did. But she's okay, and he won't get on her again."

Mom crouched down beside me, and pulled the two of us close to her.

"What do you we do now?" "Home."

Both mom and I perked up at the sound of the voice, and stared at Victoria. Soon she repeated the same word.

"Home."

"Alright sweetie, we'll go home. That's a promise."

I handed Victoria over to mom, and we walked over to the others. Aunt Abbey was being apprehended and being taken care of, Baron Finster and Piecemeal had already fled the area before hand.

Dad wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. Things were going to go back to normal soon, I just know it.

"So what's on our agenda now?" "Home."

Everyone freaked a small bit at the sound of Victoria's voice. Mom and I, we didn't freak at it, we just laughed a small bit.

"Her first word, Arthur. And that's what she truly wants at the moment. She wants to go home."

"And we didn't get this on film or anything."

Both mom and dad laugh a tiny bit, and we all walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart was pounding, as we climbed the mountain side. It was only dad and I doing this. Mom didn't want to come, and someone had to watch over Victoria. For Victoria, she wanted to come but we wouldn't allow her too.

"How much further?"I watch my dad pull out the G.P.S., and looked at it.

"Another three hundred or four hundred feet, Alec."

We both continued on climbing. The reason why we were climbing up the mountain, is because something caught our eye. Strange abnormal activity have been happening here, and we decided to investigate it. Finally we reached the top of the mountain two hours later.

When we got to the top, I was exhausted from climbing. Dad didn't look too exhausted, but he said that could rest here for a bit.

"So what do we do now dad?" "We need to find a way in the mountain, then we continue the investigation."

"Simple enough, Dad. All we need to find is a cave entrance or something, and we investigate."

"Then lets get looking."

We both wander around the top of the mountain for at least half an hour or so. It was almost impossible to find an entrance. Suddenly, right below us I could hear the cracking of the earth.

"Alec don't move an inch."

It stop for a moment, and we both laugh in relief. Then the ground gave in, and we plummeted down into the hole.

Minutes passed by, and I finally open my eyes. I was cover with dust, and small pieces of rocks. Standing up, I took a look around my surroundings.

"Dad?"

"I'm alright Alec, I'm okay. What about you?""Just cover with dirt, that's all. So where are we now?" "Looks like we're inside the mountain now. We fell from up there, and now we're down here. The best thing, that we can do is find a way out of here.

So lets get moving. We don't want to be here, when a storm hits this place."

We both walked off, and I wrote down what I saw along the way, in a journal that mom gave me. From just what our eyes saw, it was all just pretty amazing.

"Dad, what type of slime is this?" "I believe I seen this before, in a book, I mean. This slime is formed by an extinct snail. These snails they create a glowing slime, that helps them see in the dark. There might be a few down here."

"I'm going to take a sample of this."

"Be quick Alec, cause these things may move slow and all, they will spit slime and trap you forever."

"Okay, lets go."

We both left the slime trails behind, and continued on to find an exit. We soon enter and area, in which we have to be careful in, and watch where we step. I wasn't careful on one rock, and fell to the ground. Dad freaked a tiny bit.

When I stood up, I notice something was off about the rock, that I tripped on.

"What rock is this dad?"

I held it in my hand, and dad stared at it.

"That is a Luna Heart Stone, Alec. Only four were found in existence, and they are currently kept hidden by Paul."

"There has to be a bunch here, if I tripped on one like this."

I shone my flash light around the room, and saw a few rock glisten from the light. We were surrounded by Luna Heart Stones. Dad gently pulled me along, and we once more continued walking off. Every once in a while, I would pull a heart stone from the cave wall, and put it in my bag.

Soon, up ahead we saw a light. But the light wasn't a natural color you see everyday. As we got closer, it change color. From purple to green to turquoise and many more.

Pulling out my phone, I began to record all of this on my phone. Mom and Victoria were going to love this.

We walked further down the tunnel, into pitch blackness. My foot slip from below me, and slid down into water. I could here another splash in the water, and I knew dad fell too.

"Okay, we're still alive."

"Alec, we might not be alive for long."

"Why dad?"

"Turn around."

Right behind us, we saw huge waves of water coming towards us.

"Get under the water?" "Won't do us any good, Alec. It will force the water to move us. So lets go with the flow."

"Then we better hold our breaths."

We both took a deep breath, as the water rush right over us. I could feel myself being move along with the current, and dad gripping my hand. We didn't want to lose each other. Minutes later, it all stop and both got to the surface. We were both coughing, and trying to catch our breath. Looking above, I notice the night sky.

"Dad look. . . . .they night sky."

"We're getting close, Alec. Come one lets keep going."We both walk off, and continue our journey to get out of the mountain. As we walk, my phone started to beep at me. Opening it, I notice there were tons of miss calls from mom and the other scientist. They were worried about us, I could easily see that after hearing at least three of the messages.

Above us, I could still see the night sky. We were so close to getting out of here, I could almost taste it. But soon we reached a dead end.

"Looks like we have to climb, Alec. So come one lets go."

We started going up, grabbing one rock at a time. It wasn't long before we reach the surface. Not far, over the top of the mountain, I could see very little light. There was someone there, and I knew that someone was looking for the two of us.

We walk towards the mountain peak, and as we grew closer, the night from above us vanish. But from the cracks of the rocks, I could still see the light. Dad had just started to climb, and he held his hand out to me. Gradually I took it, and we both climb up the rocks together.

We slipped and got hit by rocks along the way, to the other side of the mountain.

My left ankle was hurting a lot, and I could see that dad was also in a bit of pain. For he was struggling a bit with his left hand. I could see some blood on him, since it gleam due to the light. We couldn't stop now, we were so close to reaching the others.

We manage to reach the other side, and started climbing down. I fell from at least twenty-five feet high, and landed on my right shoulder. I could barely hear my right shoulder cracking.

Dad carefully helped me up, and we continued walking to the others. Before long, I could see someone looking in our direction.

"Dr. Beeman! Alec!"

I finally was able to see who it was, and it was Paul. They found us, and we found them in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul helped us walk the rest of the way to the others, and up ahead I saw mom.

"Mom!"

I let go of Paul, and ran to her, ignoring the pain my leg was giving me. Soon enough I was in her arms, and I could feel her shaking.

"Mom, we're both okay. Dad and I are both alive."

"We all have been worried about the two of you. I mean, this whole site was on the news and everything. So we came here to make sure that you were both alright, and when we saw the collapse area. . . . . ."

"We'll both dad and I are alive, that is what matters currently."

"Alec has a point Miranda, we both got through this entire thing together."

Mom broke away from me, when she look up seeing dad. I though it would gross me out, when I saw them kiss, but it didn't. I've grown use to seeing them kiss now and then.

Over the next few hours, we were both examine by doctors. We had numerous amount of bruises and cuts, but only a few broken bones. Dad broke two fingers on his left hand and his left wrist was also broken. For me, I had a broken left ankle and a broken right shoulder. I was also given stitches on my left leg, due to a deep gash on it.

We were told to stay in the hospital for a few days, to make sure that we were truly okay. Half ways through recovery, dad passed out while sleeping. The doctors weren't entirely sure, if when he was going to wake up.

Mom visited the both of us everyday with Victoria. I could easily see that she was worried about dad, since he hasn't woken up yet. Victoria was starting to understand it a tiny bit, but we had to make lies so she wouldn't truly know the truth. But then again, she gives us a "I want the truth" look, and we told that dad was just out cold.

Quite a few days went by, and we finally received a call from the hospital. Mom was the first to answer it, and I could see a smile coming across her face. Soon enough, she hung up the phone.

"So what did they say about dad?"

"He just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. And he's alright, though his brain might be more up in the Cosmo's now."

Mom pulled me into a hug, and we both laugh a tiny bit. I knew what she meant by dad's brain being up in the Cosmo's. His belief in UFO's was a bit more stronger now. But at least he was okay, that's what was important at the moment. Mom left to go get dad from the hospital, and it was hours before they both return home. When Victoria and I saw dad, we were truly glad to see him.

Weeks passed on, and both dad and I did tons of research. The mountain that we fell down into, became a new discovery. We had uncovered an unknown place, and brought it in reality. Soon we were leading a research team to investigate.

Before we knew it, this became our top research project. Dad, Paul, Epsilon, and I we were all in on this excavation. It took us a while, until we figured out what this really is.

"So let me get this straight Paul, this has to be an extinct Volcano. One that remain hidden for thousands of years. The ground is too rich with nutrients, which explains why it's so green."

"Plus the water entering, is because of the lava making lava tubes, that connected with a river, ocean or a lake. So practically we are inside a volcano, that might have been around the time of Pangaea."

"We really made a huge discovery, right dad."

"Yes, we truly did. We made a discovery that is worth over a million years old."

Dad pulled me into a hug, and he ruffled my hair. He was happy and proud that I helped him discover something so grand.


	8. Chapter 8

I was looking down at the view, on the mountain, about four weeks later. So much had change over time, and my seventeenth birthday went by.

Victoria had discover a new power, and now she can teleport anywhere. Soon enough she was clinging to my arm.

"Hey Victoria. Aren't you suppose to be with mom or dad?" "Moms not feeling well, and dad is with her."

"Okay we're going to check up on them, then. Can you teleport the two of us to them?" She nodded her head, and soon we were inside the airship. We must have freaked someone out, because I heard papers falling to the floor.

"Sorry about that, Drew. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Alec, Victoria. So where are you two going?"

"To mom and dad."

"Best if you two wait, cause they're in the medical room."

"Wait, why are they in the medical room."

"Your mom is going through some test, that's all. Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. I promise."

A few hours passed by, and both Zak and Drew try to distract us from our worry on mom. Zak though we could practice our combat skills, while Drew and Victoria meditated. But, I was still rather distracted. The sun was just beginning to set, when we heard that the tests were over.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom!"

I ran over to her, and gave her a hug.

"I guess word spreads around fast, that I was going through some tests."

"Alec, please be careful with your mother. She's fragile again."

"Fragile, how? Explain it to me, Dad?"

I felt someone grip my hand, and I knew it was Victoria.

"Well. . . . .both you and Victoria are going to have a either a baby sister or a baby brother. We're going to become a family of five now."

"You actually mean it, Dad?""Yes, we mean it. Lets just hope it's not another Phoenix. Because two is enough. Am I right, Miranda?" "Arthur, it doesn't matter if the child has powers or not. As long as it's healthy and alive, that's what truly matters."

"I know."

Dad pulled me against him, and mom wrap her arms around Victoria. Things were going to chance once more.

Days passed on, and both mom and dad have been talking about some things. It looked a bit personal, but I didn't bother with it. Until they brought it up with both me and Victoria.

"Alec, I have a question for you."

"What is it mom?" "Your father and I were wondering, if you would like to attend high school? We could put you in the tenth grade, and then you only have to deal with two years left. But you'll also have to restrain your power everyday, except for the weekends. And we want your opinion."

"What about Victoria?"

"She'll be doing elementary school. She'll be in the third grade, and be able to learn more things then what she knows already. She's also very excited about it."

"Can I have some time to think about it, mom?"

"Take as much time that you want, Alec. You don't have to go to school if you don't want too."

"Anything else, that I should know?"

"Well your father and I, we're looking for a house that's close to the school that Victoria might be attending. And we want your help in it too."

"How about making our own house?" "Never thought of that before, but I'll tell the idea to your father, and see what he thinks about it."

"Okay mom. Oh, one more thing, mom. When will the child be born?"

"Lets see, it's the final week of September so it will be born in. . . . . . . may, the month of May. For now don't worry about it, okay?""Kay, mom."

She kissed my forehead, and soon I was alone. I never thought about going to school before, and I know that I never attended one. I can give it a shot, and see what happens. I can do a test on attending, and act like a transfer student.

Dad listen to my whole of idea of school, and said that would be just fine. He did the same thing back when he was in school, and attended school ever since. Leaving dad to his work, I knew mom might want to here about this. She may not like it though.

"Hey mom, I have an idea about this whole school thing. How about I become a transfer student? Transfer me from home to school, and see what happens. If don't like school, then we can transfer me to being taught back at home."

"Not half bad of an idea Alec, we can work with that. But what did your father say about this?" "He said it's okay with him. I mean he told me that he did the same thing, and everything."

"If he's okay with it then, I'm okay with it."

Over the next two months, we manage to find a home in London, England. It was a peaceful home, half a mile away from the city. In about two weeks, I'll be starting school as a transfer student.


End file.
